The Prince & The Fairy Maiden
by Newsgirl29
Summary: The true story of sleeping beauty What really happend! New chapter is up and I had my beta read go through and spell check the first so it's all cool now so read please.
1. Default Chapter

The Fairy Maiden  
  
~The True Story of Sleeping Beauty~  
  
Prologue: Part 1  
  
The day was perfect with not a cloud in sight. It was spring time, and in the mind of Aredia of Ayortia no woman could be happier then her;  
  
not even her best friend, the Lady Ella, wife of Crown Prince Charmont of Kyrria.   
  
Aredia was happy because she was to be married today. Married to the man of her dreams, a man she had known only for six months,   
  
but to her it seemed like a life time. It was, in fact, at Ella's wedding that she met him. His name was Averle, and he was kind, gentle and wise.  
  
She thought that she knew everything about him until last night when he told her that he was the Crown Prince of the Fairies.   
  
It was a shock at first, but as they talked about it he told her that he would give everything up just for her, and she knew that he was her true love.  
  
Now today, she was to become his wife. These thoughts stayed with her as Ella rushed through the door of her room in her family's Inn with Mandy carrying a tray of food with her.  
  
"Today's the day!" Ella said as she jumped onto Aredia's bed.  
  
"I know Ella, and I cannot wait until noon!" Aredia said, as flopped down on her bed next to Ella.  
  
"Well please do, for Averle has asked that I tend to you before the wedding." Mandy said to Aredia.  
  
"Thank you Mandy, you are a dear just like Ella said you were."Aredia said to the older maid.  
  
"That's kind of you to say, child. Now you need to eat something and get ready for your big day." Mandy said as she put a tray of hot blackberry scones with sweet honey butter in them  
  
and a steaming hot pot of spiced coffee on the table.  
  
"Are you not hungry, Ella?" Aredia asked as she took a sip of her coffee.  
  
"I fear if I eat anything it won't stay down long." Ella said to her friend as she rubbed her three month swollen middle.   
  
"Thankfully Mandy says that part will soon be over." Ella finished.  
  
"Aredia, stop chattering so we can get you ready." Mandy said to her.  
  
Aredia was right: the day was perfect and all she thought it would be. All who saw the Prince of the Fairies's merry a mortal women thought they never saw a more happy couple.  
  
All but one fairies of the fairy court was there at the wedding of the Crown Prince. The only one who was not, was the one who  
  
hated to see the Crown Prince of the Fairy Race marry a common mortal woman.  
  
The day she got married was long past; today was cloudy, cold and windy. The happiness that she had felt when she first got married three years ago had left her. It was not because of her husband Averle;   
  
she loved him more then ever. She was unhappy because she longed for a child. She hated being jealous of her friend Ella, who was with her third child. "Why have I not been blessed?" Aredia wondered to herself as she walked through her garden.   
  
"Help me, Help me." A small voice said from around the corner. It was a small, golden bird that was caught in the rose bush.  
  
"I'll help you." Aredia said as ran over to the bush and got the bird loose. "Thank you, Princess. Since you helped me I, the Phoenix, will give you your wish: within the year you will have a child." it said,and then it flew away.  
  
And within the year Aredia, Princess of the Fairies, gave birth to a beautiful little girl.  
  
"Averle, let's call her Aideen." Aredia asked him.  
  
"I love it!" Averle said to his wife. "I will throw you the most wonderful christening party that any kingdom has ever seen!" Averle said to the child.  
  
The Prince did give the most wonderful christening party ever seen in any kingdom; royalty from every kingdom was there.   
  
Even four of the five Grand Duchesses of the fairies Aislinn, Breena, Hazel, and Lucinda were there, and each of them gave a gift to the child.   
  
The first gave the gift of Beauty, the next was the gift of song, the third gave the gift of wisdom, the next the gift of grace, but before the last one could give her gift, a terrible darkness came over the room.   
  
"Well, well, quite a gathering you have here, nephew." A woman dressed all in black said to Averle, who sat with Aredia and Aideen at the front of the room.   
  
"Aunt Kirra, what do you want." Averle said to the woman in black.  
  
"I came to see my great niece, is that so wrong? You have my four sisters here. They have given gifts, and so shall I. Nephew I am sorry, but I cannot let this abomination live. All hear me now and hear me well: this child shall grow in grace, beauty, song and wisdom, but on her seventeenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on a silver spinning wheel and die." Kirra said, and then she vanished.  
  
"No, no what can we do Averle?" Aredia asked her husband as she held her child tight.  
  
"Nothing, we can do nothing, my love." Averle told his wife as she began to cry.  
  
"Nephew, there is still something we can do, Lucinda has not given her gift yet." Aislinn said to Averle.  
  
"Aunt Lucinda is there anything you could do?" Averle asked his Aunt as everyone's eyes fell on Lucinda.  
  
"Well, you know nephew I stopped doing big magic, so I cannot get rid of the curse, but I can change it. Please hand me the child?" Lucinda asked.  
  
"Please, anything." Aredia pleaded as she handed the child to the fairy.  
  
"Sweet child of beauty, song, grace and wisdom. You shall grow to all these thing and on your seventeenth birthday you shall prick your finger on a silver spinning wheel,  
  
but you will not die, you will only sleep until true love's first kiss is placed upon your lips." Lucinda said as she placed the spell on the child.  
  
~Later on that night~  
  
Lucinda went to her prince and nephew.  
  
"May I speak with you, nephew?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, Aunt Lucinda, what is it?" Averle asked.  
  
"I was thinking that if my sister Kirra were to find out what I did to the child she will come after her and might try to kill her.  
  
I could not live with myself if that happened, so if you and the princess agree,  
  
I wish to take her to a safe place and raise her myself.   
  
Then on the day after her seventeenth birthday I will bring her back." Lucinda asked him, but from the other room came Aredia and her friend Ella.  
  
"Let's do it, Averle, please. I can't stand to see Aideen hurt again." Aredia said to her husband.  
  
"It will be hard, my love." Averle said as he went to her side.  
  
"Yes, but let's just think of the day she is with us again." Aredia answered.  
  
"Then go ahead with your plan, Lucinda." Averle said to his Aunt.  
  
"You truly have changed, Lucinda." Ella said as Lucinda stepped past her to the next room where Aideen slept.  
  
"Thank you, that means a lot coming from you, child." Lucinda said, placing her hand on Ella's face. She then continued on into the other room to get the child. 


	2. The World Out There Part 1

"The World Out There" Part 1  
  
Lucinda took Aideen far from her parents, over mountains, through rivers, past forests, until at last she came to small cottage on the far edge of Kyrria.   
  
It had once been a wood cutters cottage, and was deep in the woods by a beautiful river.  
  
As the fairies said she would Aideen grew in beauty, grace, song and wisdom.  
  
If you ever saw her you would think that she was the most beautiful child, and as she grew older she only became more beautiful with eyes warm  
  
and dark as a summers night, skin the color of spiced coffee, hair as black and blue as midnight, with the voice and wisdom of an angel.  
  
Today was a very important day: it was Aideen's sixteenth birthday.  
  
As Dawn's first light came in to the small cottage, a pair of small, fairy like feet crossed to wake an old, sleeping fairy.  
  
"Good morning, Auntie. Do you remember what day it is?" Aideen asked as she stood above Lucinda.  
  
"What? Child, do you know what time it is?" Lucinda asked her.  
  
"Yes, it is just after dawn, let me go get your breakfast." Aideen said to the woman who had raised her.  
  
"There wouldn't be any reason you are waking me up this morning?" Lucinda asked with a sly smile.  
  
"There might be!" Aideen answered sweetly as she left the room.  
  
"Could it be your birthday, Miss Aideen?" Lucinda said to the child she raised. She then thought to herself 'just one more year and you are no longer mine.   
  
No, don't think about that, just think of the year ahead, even though it hurts.' Lucinda walked into the main room to where Aideen was preparing breakfast.  
  
"Oh.. is it my birthday? I had forgotten." Aideen said Mischievously as she placed a small meal of strawberries and fresh cream,   
  
dark bread with lots of nuts and raisins, and spiced coffee with vanilla sugar on the table.  
  
"Looks like you have been up for a few hours." Lucinda remarked as she saw the small feast on her kitchen table.  
  
"Only two. I have already milked the cow, gathered the eggs, picked berries, fetched water, baked bread, fed the horse, washed the dishes...   
  
and... gone through one pot of coffee." Aideen said, about to bounce off the walls.  
  
"No more coffee for you." Lucinda said as she sat down at the table. "So why have you been so busy?" She asked as Aideen sat down across from her.   
  
"It could not be because I plan to go to town today." Lucinda said as she sipped her coffee.  
  
"You are, Auntie?" Aideen said, trying to sound surprised, but not fooling Lucinda.  
  
"Do you wish to come, Aideen?" Lucinda asked with a smile.  
  
"I would love to Auntie!" Aideen said as jumped up to give her a hug 


End file.
